


heresy of heresies

by skittykitty



Series: Marble Hornets October Prompts [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arson, Gen, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Running Away, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: Masky was living a perfect life until he woke up as a seven-year-old in a very familiar hospital.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Marble Hornets October Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	heresy of heresies

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a quote from 1984 by George Orwell. “Not merely the validity of experience, but the very existence of external reality was tacitly denied by their philosophy. The heresy of heresies was common sense.” This is the first in what I hope to be a series of prompts hand-made by myself!
> 
> I catered to my likes, so hopefully, I’ll be able to complete all 31 of them! Today’s prompt is: “Sent back in time”!

Before everything had gone wrong, life was perfect.

Masky had managed to create peace between his and Zalgo’s groups, allowing Liu and Jeff to become brothers once more. BEN and Sally had finally begun to change their forms from looking like corpses. They were moving on from their deaths, and it was amazing to watch.

He had met Alex again and reconnected with him. 

_(Hoodie hated Alex much more than Masky ever had.)_

And he was happy.

So, of course, it couldn’t last.

* * *

He woke up in a hospital. 

White walls, a white bed, and white clothes on his body. On his— very... _small_ body. His hands were tiny, and he was so _young._

Doctors came in to shush his incessant shaking and whimpering. When it only grew worse, they left him to his terror.

 _Oh._ The Operator wasn’t here. There was no suit-wearing entity haunting his room.

_(If it wasn’t here now, had it ever been there?)_

* * *

After a few days, Masky was beyond ready to leave.

His skin felt _raw_ nowadays with the constant poking and prodding and sensory overload that hurt his _brain._

But… he hadn’t been coughing.

He hadn’t had any seizures.

_Was it really all schizophrenia?_

_All of the death, all of the pain?_

If the Operator didn’t exist then… _everything was his fault._ He had killed Brian and Alex for _nothing_ if the Operator wasn’t real.

He needed proof it was real, and he had to get rid of this hellhole of a mental health facility in one fell swoop.

* * *

A seven-year-old child was missing. 

He had dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing hospital wear. 

His name was Tim Wright and _no one could find him._

* * *

In the night, the first floor’s flooring was covered in gasoline. He didn’t light it yet.

He wanted to see the faces of those who had hurt him.

Tim wanted them to _pay._

_(But Masky just wanted to go back home.)_

* * *

In the morning, the staff came to work to the sight of a fire beginning to eat away at the building.

The fire department was called in a panic as they tried to save the building.

No one noticed a child going into the forest in the chaos.

* * *

It took a lot of maneuvering, but he managed to make his way to Rosswood Park.

He ventured to the tunnel to await nighttime. 

_(A rock smashing on to the unconscious man’s face.)_

There was no blood on the cement.

No imprint of Alex’s bloodlust, no mark of the Operator’s manipulations.

Just a seven-year-old boy alone in the woods.

* * *

At some point, he had taken a nap. Now, it was night time and there was static in his ears.

He could barely _think._

What was he even here for?

 _(Hoodie. BEN. His family._ Home.)

He needed to return home. 

Tim turned towards the monster of his nightmares. Darkness bled into the edges of his vision, leaving only a tall white entity in his vision.

“I… I need to go home,” he whispered. For a long moment, there was silence before the darkness in his vision spread farther and farther.

There was still no sign of an answer before he lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Look forward to tomorrow’s prompt of “Brought back from the dead consequences”! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!


End file.
